Astral Projection
Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return''.'' While in "astral mode", powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers when astral projecting. Types of Astral Projecting There are two type of Astral Projecting: *Projecting yourself onto the Physical Plane with a corporeal body. *Projecting yourself onto the Astral Plane as an invisible Spirit Corporeal Form This form of astral projecting allows the user to interact with other people and vice versa. When astral projecting, the user's body will become unconscious. When new to the power, the body will collapse and fall to the ground, although, more experienced users will be able to let their body stand still. This form of Astral Projection is most common for beings such as Witches. Demonic beings astral project with another form, and invisible form. Invisible Form This form of astral projection allows the user to appear invisible and make a telepathic connection with someone. While in "astral mode", the user of this form can implant thoughts and suggestions to other people. The suggestions can be heard by anyone or by an individual, depending on the concentration and strength of the user. Exhaustion When new to the power, astral projecting can be exhausting for its users as it requires a lot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves. This also causes their astral selves to not last very long. Over time, users will master the skill to use their ability without fatigue and maintain an astral self for a longer period of time. Very advanced users will even master the skill to be awake in both their physical body as well as their astral form. However, this would require a lot of energy, exhausting even the most advanced users. Advancements to Astral Projecting Astral Cloning Main Article: Astral Cloning Astral Cloning is an advancement to Astral Projection which allows the user to create Astral Clones of oneself. It allows the user to stay awake in all forms there-fore creating a small army of the user. If one of the clones gets into to much danger or takes to much damage then that clone will retreat back into the main user. If a clone takes damage then the user will feel a pain similar to a minor headache. Depending on the strength of the user depends as to how many clones one can make. With enough practice the user can even allow the Astral Clones to use the user's abilities to fight as well. Since the Clones are an active part of the user's mind then all clones will retain the user memories and skills. if anything happens to the main user (such as death or coma) then one of the clones will become the new person. Astral Time Travel Main Article : Astral Time Travel Astral Time Travel is the ability to Astral Project into another time period while leaving your conscious body back in your own time period. Advanced users will be able to bring along other people with them and even bring back objects or people to their own time period. Category:Powers